


For every question why you were my because.

by claveldelaire



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: Javier starts getting little notes on his desk, who else could it be?
Relationships: Steve Murphy & Javier Peña, Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46





	For every question why you were my because.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Walls by Louis Tomlinson.
> 
> In honour of Pedromiamor and their post-it fic.

"Peña! You need to start closing your fucking drawers!" whines Steve when he hits his hip for the third time that day, and slams the drawer shut. Javier just shrugs from the coffee machine.

"If you stop walking around my desk, you'll stop bumping against them," Javier says, sitting and smelling the fresh coffee he has just brought.

"I'd stop doing that if you just stop appropriating the supplies we're supposed to share," Steve fires back and Javier just shrugs again. It's Murphy's fault that they have been given supplies to share, he was the one who decided to sit right in front of his desk. Human resources now think they’re just one person.

"Give me the stapler," Steve demands, stretching a hand over their desks.

"Fuck off," Javier answers, nose deep in a new file he has been handed by one of the secretaries.

He's startled when Steve slaps closed the folder he's currently reading.

"Pass me the stapler, you just put it in your drawer, I saw you." Steve blue eyes are hooded but they ain't enough to intimidate Javier.

Javier peers into the drawer at his left and reluctantly passes the damn thing to his partner. He doesn't even remember using the stapler, it could be Murphy who put it there just to accuse him. When he lifts the thing, a piece of paper catches his eye. It's the standard yellow post-it they use at the Embassy and it wouldn't be weird if not for the fact that Javier doesn't use them. He hates them because they're not sticky enough to keep themselves on any surface. Every month when the office supplies come, Javier throws his stack of post-its to Murphy who's obsessed with them and sticks them wherever he's allowed, even on his coffee cup when he needs to remember something. So, this one must be one of Murphy's notes that ended up in his perpetually open drawer.

Peña unfolds the paper still inside the drawer.  _ 'Any plans for Valentine's Day?' _ it says. Javier lifts his brows and looks at the calendar: February 12th.  _ Fuck. _ He looks at Murphy who's angrily stapling papers together not seeming aware of what day it is. He frowns and folds the paper again.  _ Fuck again _ , he doesn't have time for this shit.

He tries to focus again on the file he was reading before the interruption but he can't. He sneaks a look at the paper again, the handwriting is neat just like Murphy's, but Murphy uses cursive like the kid he is and the note is written all in uppercase.  _ Maybe he has faked it _ .

He's dragged from his thoughts when Carrillo shouts at them that they need to follow an anonymous tip into a  _ comuna _ .

When Javier comes back to the office it's late and there is almost nobody around. He and Steve went in separate cars and Javier doesn't know where he is. There is a new pile of documents over his desk and he whips through them to see if there's something interesting. He glimpses a yellow corner under his half-full cup he forgot there after having lunch. It can't be the same note from this morning because he has tucked it in his wallet.

He unfolds the paper and it has the same tidy handwriting as the previous one.  _ 'I'd like to be your Valentine.' _ No. He's too old for this.

When he arrives home, Steve's truck is already parked. Javier frowns. He thinks about going to Murphy's house and confronting him but he decides that if maybe he just ignores him, he'll go away.

The next morning, Javier finds a smoky cup of fresh coffee over his desk. Steve's already there, drinking his.

"Thank you," Javi says to him, smelling it.

"Don't thank me, pal. It was already there when I came," Steve clarifies, looking suspiciously at the cup.

_ Sure _ , Javier thinks. There's no note this time. He recognises the coffee as the one from the machine in the break room and it has the right amount of sugar he likes. The only one that knows that is Steve, who else could be?

When Javier comes back from buying lunch, he finds a little chocolate square and a note in his drawer.  _ 'Hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the coffee ;)' _ it says. Casually Steve is just returning from the bathroom.

"Ready?" he asks, unpacking the food from the paper bag Javier has bought. Javier nods and doesn't mention the note.

"What are you eating?" Steve inquiries when he sees Javi munching the chocolate. He looks like a dog with his ears perked at the sound of a candy wrapper.

"Something I got," Javier says.

"You shouldn't be eating random stuff people leaves on your desk, you know? Maybe we have an infiltrate from Escobar trying to poison you."

_ Yeah, sure _ .

"Surely they'll try with you first, you're the most annoying of us."

"Fuck off, Javi."

Folders and folders keep appearing on Javier's desk during the afternoon. He gets up to go to the bathroom or to make a coffee and when he comes back, the pile has increased.

"Who is covering my desk with this?" he complains to Steve because he's the only one close enough to hear him.

"Carrillo's new secretary just came with the last three," he informs.

Javier opens the folder on top and there is a post-it glued on the first page of it.  _ 'Look in your drawer.' _

Javier looks at his left to his open drawer, there is a little box with another post-it on it. _ 'Heard you have lost yours.' _ The box contains a brand new lighter. Javier scoffs. He didn't lose his previous one, he knows perfectly Murphy has blatantly stolen it, he has seen in at his house even. Now the fucker feels guilty and gives him a new one, fucking incredible. But the new one is cute, he can't lie.

Later that night, Javier is trying to relax at his house, he has just opened a beer when the doorbell rings. He startles because he hasn't ordered food or called one of the girls. Nobody rings his doorbell apart from them. The only person paying him spontaneous visits is Steve but he lives in the building, he doesn't need to use the doorbell, he just knocks on the door. It rings for a second time and he goes to the door while holding his gun behind him.

"This is a delivery for Peña, is it you?" asks the young man in Spanish when he opens the door.

Javier nods when he sees a post-it with his name on top of the white box. He supposes nobody from the office will send him a bomb. He knows he's not the favourite one around but people don't just hate on him, right? Plus, he knows the person behind all of this is his partner so, no worries.

Peña opens the box over his coffee table and gasps at its content. No doubt Steve knows him very well. There are his favourite cigarettes, a flask of the best whiskey he has ever tried, nuts, little chocolate squares like the one he has received at the office, sweets and even a bag of berries. Maybe he doesn't hate Murphy that much.

***

Steve has been having a couple of shitty nights. Escobar has slipped through their fingers once again this week and his sicarios have ambushed a group of young cops and massacred them cold-blooded. And the heat, the fucking Colombian heat that makes you perpetually sticky even during the night doesn't help at all. Steve has made the discovery that February heat is even worse than January heat because the weather is wetter, like a continuous threat of rain that never comes.

As always, Steve has found comfort in alcohol; once, he would have only drunk whiskey but at this point, he drags in whatever stinky beverage he can put his hands on. Lately, he has been nursing a bottle of strawberry flavoured vodka until he fells asleep every night.

The mornings are not easy, but a painkiller and a glass of water before leaving his house and two or three cups of coffee during the morning at the office keep him at bay.

Long story short, that is why he's so buzzed when Javier presents him with a paper cup, filled with real coffee from a coffee shop, not that watery soup from the Embassy and a croissant. He can't even remember when was the last time he has had something to eat for breakfast, it was probably before Connie left. Steve says  _ 'thank you' _ and shoots Javi with a tired smile. Javier smiles back.

"Let's have lunch," Javier kind of invites him when they're on their ride back to the office from a stakeout.

Steve nods because he loves to eat, it's just he's not eating that much lately. He's surprised when Javier takes an unexpected turn and drive to a residential zone of Bogotá and parks the car outside a very fancy restaurant. What the hell. Javi usually likes to go to eat at places he already knows but Steve isn't complaining because his stomach is roaring since Javier mentioned lunch.

The place Javier has brought him in is luminous and painted in pastel tones, there are just a few people apart from them. A young waitress takes their order and places a vase with a single daisy in it as a centrepiece.

The food is delicious and Steve thinks maybe Javi is used to come here with his girls.

When Steve makes the move to take out his wallet, Javier stops him and he goes to the restaurant counter to pay.

"It was my treat," Javier shushes him when he complains back in the car.

They spend the afternoon in meetings, and Steve hasn't the time to wander around the idea of Javi taking him out for lunch because Escobar's situation is terrible and Carrillo is on the brink of madness. He just thanks Javi when he returns with a cup of tea for him.

"I know it helps you to relax," he says, sitting next to him.

"Thank God it's Friday," Steve sighs while they're entering their building.

"I know, right?" Javi agrees. "Are you up for a beer later?"

"Mmmh, yes, why not?"

"Fine, see you at home after your nap," Javier says, entering his house.

_ How does he know he usually takes a nap after work? _ Steve shakes his head and goes upstairs.

When he makes to Javi's apartment later in the evening, he's surprised by the smell of roasted chicken. It makes him realise how hungry he is, again.

"Did you cook chicken?" he asks, and he feels guilty because he thought they were up just for a couple of beers and he didn't bring anything.

"Nah, I just bought it," Javier informs him.

They eat in comfortable silence, the night is not any different from the hundreds they have had before. The food is delicious, the beer is cold and Steve is enjoying this quite a lot.

After dining, he moves to the couch where the tv is mutely playing the news. Javier is still in the kitchen, serving a lemon pie he has also bought. Steve relaxes and pays attention to the muted tv. It's half-past nine of February 14th.

Steve drinks from his bottle as Javier settles the dessert over the coffee table. He turns on the stereo and sweet music starts coming out from the speakers. It sounds kind of... romantic? As the kind of music he would choose if he wanted to make out with someone. Steve looks at the tv again and swallows hard. It's _ February 14th _ .

"Javi?"

"Mmm?" he asks from around the spoon.

"Did you do all of this because it is Valentine's Day?"

Javier shrugs.

"I supposed I should reciprocate your gestures," he says.

Steve is having a hard moment trying to understand.

"What gestures? I've just noticed the date on the tv," Steve squeaks.

Javier sits straight.

"The box, the lighter, the coffee over the desk yesterday!" he says, fishing a lighter from his jean's pocket.

Steve scratches his head. "I told you I didn't want you to eat random shit people left on your desk," he says unbelievingly. "Of course it wasn't me!"

Javier is now pacing around the living room.

"Tell me you didn't use the lighter someone unknown left for you." Javier doesn't stop. "And what box?" Steve asks.

"The one that was delivered last night," Javier says, bringing a white box from the kitchen. "It has the same post-it that everything else, I assumed it was from you."

"Javi, you know everybody at the office has the same post-its, right? It isn't even my handwriting!" Steve complains. "Are there more?"

Javier opens his wallet and throws a bunch of folded yellow papers over his lap.

Steve's face and neck turn pink. Javier has been receiving notes from a secret admirer asking for him to be his Valentine and Javier just assumed it was him. It could have been him, though, if he only knew on what day he lives.

"Javi, did you turn my Friday into a day-long date because you thought it was me?"

"It seems so," he complains, not ashamed at all, sitting next to Steve again. "Damn it! That lunch was so fucking expensive," he huffs.

Steve arches a brow.

"Do you regret taking me instead of someone else?"

"No, I mean-"

"I enjoyed it very much," Steve assures and Javi's face softens.

They sit there in frustrated silence, only the music between them.

"Were you going to kiss me?"

"I would have tried it, eventually," Javier answers, he's still pouting in the tv direction.

Steve tries to enjoy the lemon pie instead of digging around the idea of kissing Javi, but he simply can't.

"Why don't you...? I mean, this was going well," Steve makes a gesture between them and to the table.

Javier looks at him, sceptical. Steve continues:

"If you don't mind me saying this, I would have liked you to do it,” Steve states and Javier swallows hard. "I mean, you used a lighter that could have been a bomb, you're clearly not afraid of taking risks."

Finally, finally, Javier chuckles.

"Oh, come on Peña! Are you going to chicken out just now?"

"Fuck you, Murphy," Javi sighs and leans to Steve, cupping his face and kissing him on the lips.

Steve gasps at the sensation, Javier's lips taste sweet from the dessert and suddenly he can't get enough. His hands run to Javier's hair and back and Javi throws himself against Steve, straddling him. Steve will need to find out who has been leaving notes to Javi and thank them.

"Fuck," Steve moans into Javier's mouth, grabbing him from the hips and breaking the kiss.

Javier looks at him, annoyed for being interrupted. "What?"

"I know who was it, who wrote the notes and gave you the gifts," Steve is breathless.

"Who?"

"Carrillo's new secretary, the one who keeps bringing you folder after folder, I just realised she's been around your desk a lot."

"Honestly, I still think it was you," Javier says, kissing him again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY FOR EVERYONE. ENJOY WHAT/ WHO YOU LOVE TODAY AND EVERYDAY. ♥♥♥
> 
> Hope you like the fic ☺☻☺☻


End file.
